


goodbye christmas

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst and Feels, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up, Zhang Yixing's Birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: yixing remembers what it was like, to be in love.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	goodbye christmas

**Author's Note:**

> no names are actually mentioned beside yixing's, so you can imagine the other characters however you want, though i simply tagged the pairing as such because that was who i had pictured in my head while writing this.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The smell of coffee lingers in the air as Yixing rounds the corner of the sidewalk—leaves crunch underfoot, and a bitter smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he glances down at the scattered red-brown pieces laying below. A brisk wind picks up, then, and the pieces float off the ground, swirling gently in a circle before scattering in the breeze.

One speck catches his eye—he follows it with his gaze until he can no longer see it in the distance. For a few moments, he stands there, silently staring, before he remembers himself, glancing around to see if anyone is giving him an odd look. No one is, of course, as it is the holidays and most people are trying to get home to their families as quickly as they can.

He makes his way towards the bus station—the air is damp and cold, and he shivers when he thinks he feels a warm touch along the back of his hand, a phantom memory. He flexes his fingers, hoping to make it go away, and when it doesn’t, shoves it into his pocket instead.

People jostle him as he boards the bus, but he doesn’t mind, just quietly finds a seat among those facing another line of seats, and a large window beside him. He contemplates pulling out his phone so he can scroll mindlessly through it but rejects the idea when he remembers that the battery’s about to die. The hinges squeak as the bus rolls to a stop and opens its doors, and he shivers as the frigid air makes its way in.

There’s an old man sitting a few feet away from him—they make eye contact, and Yixing smiles briefly at him before letting his gaze sweep over to the couple a few rows ahead. It’s a young couple—one with dark hair and a tall frame, and the other, shorter and with thick rimmed glasses. As he watches, the taller says something to the shorter, making him smile minutely before his face smooths over and he feints a jab at the other. When the taller moves away hastily though, laughing hard, he turns his face towards Yixing, and they lock eyes—

And Yixing freezes.

His heart pumps, hard, like it recognizes him too, looking to escape the cage of his ribs. He can still remember the roughness of his hand as it pressed against his own, can smell the coffee from the mornings they spent together, can feel the soft kisses hastily pressed to his mouth on the corners of streets as they were waiting for the light to turn green. They stare at each other, frozen in time, and Yixing forgets how to breathe.

A holiday jingle blares through the tinny speakers of the bus—it breaks the moment, and Yixing gives him a small smile before pulling his gaze away, not bothering to wait for his response.

He looks out the window—outside, it begins to snow.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't figured it out already, this is based on the chinese lyrics of yixing's goodbye christmas:
> 
> 左转的路口 咖啡香气依旧 / 第一次亲吻的路口 / 街角的公园 树叶又掉了 / 上一个冬天明明还没走多久  
>  _the fragrance of coffee still remains on the left side of the intersection / the crossroads where we had our very first kiss / in the corner of the park, leaves have fallen once more / last winter was not long ago_
> 
> 原来你别来无恙 / 原来没有了我你笑容也一样 / 我一副淡然模样 / 假扮的坚强囚禁我的悲伤  
>  _so it turns out you have been well / so it turns out that without me, your smile remains the same / i put on a look of indifference / in order to pretend that i am strong, holding my sadness captive_


End file.
